


About the Cat

by Ennuiwolf



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nayuta wants to feed his cat, Nyankotarou needs to lose weight, Weight Gain, about the cat, crackfic, idek what came over me, the hell is this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: Nyankotarou is a bit overweight and needs to lose some pounds. Unfortunately, Nayuta doesn't share that sentiment.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	About the Cat

Kenta sighed wistfully as he finally managed to close the sharehouse door behind him. In his defense, it was quite difficult to do so when there was a wiggly cat carrier in his other hand.

He set the crate down on the coffee table, opening it and letting the miffed white cat out. The cat exited the crate and turned around, sitting down and giving him the stink eye.

“I know, I know,” the redhead said. “But we couldn’t avoid it.”

Nyankotarou meowed back in a voice that made Kenta think she was definitely cursing at him.

Kenta further moved to the side to set down the neat folder he’d made to hold Nyankotarou’s vet records, opening it and perusing the latest record with a furrowed brow.

Movement behind him made him turn to see Nayuta standing there, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah, Nayuta,” he said. “Just woke up?”

“I’ve been up for a while,” the younger answered. He looked around to see his cat looking at him next to the crate. “You went out?”

“Nyankotarou’s vet visit was due today,” Kenta answered.

“You should have woken me up,” Nayuta grumbled slightly.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Nayuta grunted, his attention diverting when Nyankotarou mewed at him. He reached his fingers out, scratching the cat behind the ears and she purred softly in return.

Nayuta cast a quick glance at the clock. “It’s almost time for your lunch, huh?” he asked the cat. Saying so, he moved to open the drawer where the cat food was stored, pulling out the bag and tipping it, pouring the kibble into her bowl. The cat expectantly sat next to him, patiently waiting for her meal.

Kenta had been on the phone for a moment, but when he turned around, his wide eyes fell to the bowl chock full of kibble.

“No!”

Nayuta looked up, a bit startled. “What?”

“That’s too much!” Kenta protested.

“Too much?” Nayuta repeated, looking back at the bowl. “This is how much she eats every day.”

“Exactly,” Kenta said. “And that’s why the vet said she was two kilos overweight.”

“Overweight?” Nayuta’s eyes narrowed. “So?”

“So she needs to lose that weight.”

“So she’s a little pudgy. What’s the big deal?”

“Two kilos might not be a lot to humans, but it’s a massive gain for cats.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Nyankotarou isn’t young anymore! If we want her to be healthy, we should maintain her weight.”

“And who gets to decide that her weight isn’t perfect?” Nayuta growled.

“The _veterinarian_ ,” Kenta answered, exasperation rising in his voice. “You know, the person _in charge_ of Nyankotarou’s _health_?”

“And how does he get to be the authority?” Nayuta continued to protest.

“His degree and twenty years of experience does.”

All during their bickering, they didn’t notice that the cat had noticed another, more interesting prey than a still bowl of dry kibble.

“Ah, Nyankotarou,” Reon said as he walked out holding a piece of beef jerky in his hands. “Did you want this?”

She meowed furiously, demanding some form of food.

Reon leaned down to give her a piece of his jerky when he was suddenly bombarded by yells.

“DON’T GIVE HER THAT!”

“IT’S UNHEALTHY!”

“ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL MY CAT?”

Reon blinked in confusion. “I…just wanted to give her a treat.”

“We have cat treats for that!” Nayuta growled.

“Jerky isn’t safe for cats, considering the amount of salt in them!” Kenta cried.

“Come here, Nyankotarou,” Nayuta calmly beckoned her to his side. “I’ll get you some actual treats.”

Kenta nodded. “I’ll measure out her food and leave it out for her in a minute.”

Nayuta grunted in approval, pulling out a packet of cat treats from the drawer. In the meantime, Kenta picked up the bowl of kibble and began to diligently cut down the amount.

Reon stood at his door, still blinking.

“What the hell just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did I write?
> 
> This is what happens when I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> Don't put cats in places otherwise I write stuff like this.
> 
> This is basically me and my mom over feeding the cat every meal. 
> 
> I'm Kenta in this situation.


End file.
